


I told you I'd be an kick-ass spy...

by Justafan



Category: Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gerard Way mentioned, Melanie martinez is lonely, Mikey way mentioned - Freeform, Peterick, Ryden, Spies & Secret Agents, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafan/pseuds/Justafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick, Pete, Brendon, Ryan , Tyler , Josh and Melanie Martinez are all in the academy for secret agents. - incomplete and abandoned, you can read it and write the rest yourself if you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choosing mentors or mentors choosing.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter ,pretty bad. Actually more like every chapter, pretty bad.

It's the year 2056, Patrick Stump and Brendon Urie, the 2 newbies of the Fueled By Ramen secret agency academy, are running down the corridor in an attempt to not be late to the first meeting and choosing of their mentors.

“Crap dude, I don't think I can run much longer” Patrick had said through his wheezing and panting.

“God dammit ,Stump. You are not giving up on me now. We've made it this far.” Brendon had replied also through wheezing and panting though not as profusely as patrick had. 

With not a moment to spare Patrick and Brendon thundered into the grand hall to find that it had in fact been delayed as 2 of the mentors had been caught up.

“Wait, let me get this straight.” Brendon said with mock confusion. “If the newbies are late we get kicked out but if the mentors are late they put the whole thing on hold?” 

Within the crowds of newbies a boy who had caught the conversation jumped in rather Frantically saying.  
“Don't you know who they are?”

“The mentors, no, why? We weren't told anything just that we were coming to this school to train with mentors and to not be late.” 

Really, that's all? Well you've got a lot to learn. Josh, come over here! I'm Tyler by the way." 

I'm Brendon and this is Patrick”

A boy with bright red hair emerged from the crowds to stand alongside Tyler. He gave Patrick and Brendon a faint shy smile.

“Well, let's get started, shall we?” Tyler said. “Basically what you need to know is you're at Fueled By Ramen, the elite training academy for agents and every year they choose 20 people to join the academy and to be trained by previous students and/or agents. All the agents pair up and choose 4-6 people to mentor and to train them for the end of year exam which determines whether or not you continue at FBR to then continue to be an agent. Ok, got it?” Tyler spoke at such a fast pace that it was barely recognisable but Patrick and Brendon nodded at what they had got.

“Wait” Brendon said grinning like an idiot “Do you mean to tell me that, in fact, I am training to be a secret agent?”

“Yes” tyler replied with a serious face.

Brendon burst out in uncontrollable laughter, a few worried glances were exchanged by the crowds as they pondered his sanity, still they resumed their conversations as the laughing fit died down.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Brendon said with another short laugh but at that moment, an official person walked into the room silencing the crowd.

“We are sorry that you have to wait but we promise the agents will be here in a matter of minutes.” And with that he left as fast as he had come in.

“Let's just say you're telling the truth” Brendon began “ who is it that we're waiting on and why are they so important?”

“Good question” Tyler answered “ Josh want to take this one?”

Josh looked up, startled, like a deer caught in headlights and managed to utter out,

“Um, yeah, sure, I guess.” He paused to take a deep breath and run his fingers through his hair.

“They are the most powerful agents in the world…”

“ What? And they're here to mentor us?”

“Yep, isn't it awesome?” Josh said with a burst of confidence. “You see we don't choose which mentors we have they do. But I wouldn't talk to many people here because trust me, they would literally kill to have them mentor them.”

“That's cool” Patrick, who had been rendered speechless before spoke “ but how do they choose if they don't know who we are?”

“Ah, but you see.” Josh's voice dropped to a whisper “ They know more about us than we do our selves.”

At that moment a man in a suit marched in to stand at the podium and cleared his throat.

“Good day, new students, I am Mr Gerard way of “The Way Brothers Co.” Proud sponsors of FBR. In case you didn't know what you are doing here, you are here to train to be agents with the best mentor agents in the world. You shall be selected and called forth to join a unit which names I will list shortly and you will be shown the room you will have for the next year and hopefully longer depending on whether or not you'll be staying. Ok let's jump right to it ,they're are 21 of you so they're will be 4 units. 3 with 4 and 1 with 5. The units are unit echo, unit star, unit shadow and unit diamond.

“Everyone wants to be in unit echo, apparently that's where the top mentors are.” Tyler said in rushed whisper.

The rest were called quickly and soon enough unit star, shadow and diamond had been filled.

It came down to 5 left in the room with unit echo yet to be called.

“Oh my word. I think we're in echo! Please let us have the best mentors, please!” Tyler turned to himself under his breath.

“Ok and the remaining 5 report to unit echo immediately with your bags.”

So the 4 of them, Brendon, patrick, Tyler and Josh, picked up their bags and walked towards the door marked echo. None of them picking up on the fact that the 5th was crouched in a corner, crying.


	2. The crybaby's reason to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sad. Very sad it may cause triggering Melanie is abused by her mother. But there is also Ryan and Pete introduced. So sad and happy but mostly sad cause I'm feeling quite sad right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be focusing on each characrers story, right now its Melanie's and I might continue with the others or I'll get bored and just do the general story.

So the 4 of them, Brendon, patrick, Tyler and Josh, picked up their bags and walked towards the door marked echo. None of them picking up on the fact that the 5th was crouched in a corner, crying.

After unpacking and chatting for around half an hour Brendon jumped up as if he had sat on a pin and said  
“Wait guys, are we missing someone?”

“What are you on about Brendon? We're all here.”

“Yeah I know that, Patrick, but isn't there meant to be 5 of us ?”

Patrick was silent for a moment “ Oh shit, he's right.”

Tyler jumped into the conversation “ How the hell did we lose a person?”

Suddenly the door flew open and in stormed 2 young men with furious looking faces. One of them was muttering in what seemed to be another language, the 2 men were glaring at all of them for so long that Brendon couldn't handle the silence.

“Are you the new people? There was only meant to be 1 person so there isn't enough beds, why were you so late anyway? Get lost?” He rushed through the words and let out a laugh at the end one that was quickly silenced with their glares of hatred. The brown haired one muttered in what seemed to be French. The blonde haired one spoke up  
“Students? Us!” He scoffed “ How did you get into Echo with that stupidity? We are your mentors I'm Pete and that…” he gestured to the brown haired boy “...Is Ryan” he paused a moment as if the boy were to say something but he remained silent “ Anyway. Explain yourself. Why do you have a member not present.”  
Tyler spoke up next clearing his throat  
“Em… We didn't notice-we didn't know. Um… We didn't see them” he stuttered nervously.

“Oh no” Pete said, sarcastically angry “One talks to much and the other one can't at all. Come in 5th member of unit Echo”

Everyone turned to the door where a girl with half coloured hair entered, her eyes red and eyelashes wet, timidly walking to join the group with just one small duffel bag.

Ryan finally spoke and Brendon found his slight French accent pleasing to hear  
“ We don't deal with tears and we certainly don't deal with a lack of teamwork.” despite his vicious look Brendon was that his eyes were a beautiful sea of brown that he could just...get...lost in and- he was snapped out of his hypnotic state and realised he'd missed half of the discussion

“... So spend a night getting to know each other and to trust one another and then in the morning at exactly 6” he paused to grin a menacing grin “laissez l'enfer commence”

Patrick spoke as the mentors headed for the door “Wait… What does that mean?”

Ryan ignored him and left but Pete turned round and said without a hint of sarcasm “Let hell begin.”

Upon the mentors leaving the room erupted into conversation, Brendon talking excitedly to a scared patrick as Tyler bangs his head on the wall muttering “I've ruined it. I've ruined it. I've ruined it…” whilst Josh whispers soft comforting words into his ear. While this is happening the girl walks up to the empty bed and instead of the warm comforting bed, crumples to the floor in a silent sadness as she had been told what would happen if they saw her cry.

She remembered her mother's words cruel as always “you will not bring shame on our family Melanie” slap “you will be the best agent” slap “stop crying” slap slap “It's time you stop being a crybaby” slap. Her memory was interrupted mid slap as a boy crouched down beside her, his worried face staring at her.

“Hey what's wrong? We're not that bad, well, maybe Brendon.”

She smiled and Patrick was her gap in her two front teeth. It looked adorable.  
“Now that's better” Patrick gave her a heartfelt smile. He reached out his hand “I'm Patrick”

She shook his hand “Melanie.”

He fell back in an act of shock “she speaks! It's a miracle!”

Melanie giggled at the boy in the floor before stopping herself “Don't make friends Melanie, they're just using you.” slap “honestly Melanie who would be friends with a crybaby like you?” She turned away from the boy with a hurt expression and began to unpack her clothes into the locker next to her bed with her name on it.

“Did I do something wrong? I was just trying to be friendly” He looked genuinely hurt but Melanie knew that to trust anyone would be going against her mother and she knew what would happen to her if she did that so her expression hardened  
“I don't need your friendship” she spat at him and his face made her want to give him a hug…  
No the Martinez’s don't give hugs, not to anyone, not even to their daughters. Patrick walked back to Brendon and said whispered into his ear Brendon looked at Melanie and then pulled Patrick in for a hug. Melanie wondered what it was like to be hugged.

She took in her surroundings, it was a large room with 2 bunk beds and a single bed on the other side. It was as if that knew she had to be isolated or maybe they knew she would be like her family. Cold, heartless killers. In her side of the room was a steel locker with shelves for her clothes. On their side was 2 double lockers and a door that probably lead to the bathroom. She realised that she would have to get changed into night wear soon and wondered where she would get changed.

Josh came up to her and spoke “Hi! I'm Josh. We haven't been introduced I'll just tell you who the others are” he pointed to the boy he had been standing next to “that's Tyler” he pointed to the boy who had been giving Patrick a hug “that's Brendon” he pointed to Patrick “and that's Patrick. Who are you?”  
Melanie forced herself not to smile and said in a sour voice “Melanie.” His smile was almost infectious. Almost. “Cool” he said “I like your hair”

The hair. It was the one act of rebellion she had made. She had a scar to prove it. She had been dying the one side many colours but right now it's a light pink. She likes Josh’s hair, it was a deep red and she wanted to ask him about it but instead she turned and sat down on her single isolated bed.

Josh turned round, unfazed by her rudeness and said to everyone “Well, since hell begins tomorrow, it would be best to get an early night.” They all nodded in agreement. Then, much to the young girls horror the boys just started getting changed! She stared in shock.

“Like what you see?” Brendon said jokingly his shirt and most of his trousers already off.

Melanie ignored him, grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom where she could change in peace. She heard Tyler call out “You got to get used to changing with guys in the room, don't worry, none of us are straight except Brendon who's bi but he had his eye on the French side.” She could hear the grin on his voice.

Patrick and Josh spoke simultaneously “How did you know I was gay?”

Tyler pointed to Josh “I know everything about you, we're best friends and plus I have a 6th sense. A gaydar.” Brendon looked impressed.

“So Mel, can I call you Mel? No one cares that you're a girl and really it should be Josh in that bathroom so I can stop looking at his ass.” Josh blushed as red as his hair.

Melanie replied “No you can't call me Mel it's Melanie and I'll get changed in here, ok?” She had a harsh tone. She sighed as she realised how much she sounded like her mother but she couldn't go out there. She couldn't.

Her scars would show and as her mother always said “the scars are your sins, your shame, no one will ever love you because of them” she said that everytime she gave Melanie a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made ryan french! It makes no sense but it's an AU so fuck it. Let's do this!


	3. the doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is mainly focused on Melanie but I will soon move on to other people and ships like Ryden, Peterick and Joshler.

_“the scars are your sins, your shame, no one will ever love you because of them” she said that every time she gave Melanie a new one._

 

The 2 men stormed into echo in the early next morning armed with a air horn which was sounding at full blast “You have 15 minutes echo! Get up! Get dressed! Meet us at the train grounds!” Pete screamed and left the room Ryan by his side, the group groaned and rolled out their beds holding their ears.

Melanie was sitting in the edge of her bed, dressed and patiently waiting. Waking up at 5 every morning had allowed her to change and get ready without worrying about being seen. The other boys change in silence and yawning. By the time the 15 minutes were up all of echo were prepared and ready at the training room, each unit has their own.

The 2 agents were standing in the middle of a giant mat, talking in hushed tones, once echo entered that turned to face them. Pete spoke up “about time, you need to learn to be sharp, now today we will be splitting up. Patrick, Josh and Tyler are with me and Melanie and Brendon are with Ryan. We will be working on close combat and aiming skills. Do not mess up and try your best. After that is the evaluations, it will be your mental evaluation, where we determine how fucked up you are and your health evaluation, where your body will be medically examined. All of which will be done by Ryan and I with the exception of Melanie's health examination which will be done by our female doctor. Now let's get started. My team, we're working on close combat first whilst Ryan is doing aiming. Good luck.” He said all this with a smile that made them rethink it he really was as bad as they say he is. He walked off with his team to one and of the mat and left Ryan with the others.

“Ok, follow me” he said as he turned and entered the next room. They did as they were told. Melanie could see that Brendon was practically vibrating and that his hands are shaking. She hoped this wasn't his first time aiming because she didn't want to hear Ryan shout, even if it wasn't directed at her. He led them to a room with five targets at the end of the long hall and displays of multiple weapons, mostly knives but a few guns as well. He walked over to them and picked up a short steel dagger. Without hesitation he turned and threw it across the room, flying it's way to the target where it got straight in the middle, straight where the targets heart was outlined.

“When aiming you have to be quick and not hesitate if not you get killed. Simple as that. We do use guns but rarely as they cause too much noise and too much mess. We are trained to use any form of blades and to aim straight for the heart. Now it's your turn. Any questions?” Melanie and Brendon stood speechless at the boy who had just threw a knife across the overly huge hall and hit the target straight on almost effortlessly.

Finally Brendon coughed and said worryingly “You expect us to hit that from all the way over here?”

“of course not you _babouin stupide_.” Ryan said in partial French as he walked towards the target _“Suivez-moi”_

“What did you say?” Brendon asked in confusion.

Ryan grabbed the blade from the target and groaned. “It means follow me, do I have to explain everything around here?”

He walked to a spot close to the target that was marked with a small red circle. “You'll start here and work your way back and soon enough you'll be able to do it from the place I was standing. Now, let me see what you can already do. Pick any blade you want but I would start small and come over.”

Melanie and Brendon walked over to the blades and Melanie instantly picked one up. It was one she often used when practicing in her house with her older brothers and she walked over to where Ryan was standing. He looked at her curiously “good choice. You've worked with blades before?” she nodded in reply. “Good. I'm glad I won't have to work with an amateur.”

He looked over at Brendon as he stared confusingly down at the table of blades “Just choose one already, Urie! I haven't got all day!”

Melanie slightly flinched at the tone. She had taught herself to not flinch as much at sudden noises. Brendon hastily picked up a small blade that he had no idea how to use and ran to where the 2 were standing.

“Brendon, you will go first. Aim for the heart not the head.” Brendons own heart was pounding in his chest. He had never picked up a blade this big or sharp before. It terrified him but with all the strength he had he reached back and threw...The blade hit the ground with a loud echoing clatter. It had completely missed the target.

 _“comment diable ai-je coincé avec lui_ ?” Ryan mumbled to himself as he walked towards the blade to pick it up and hand it back to Brendon.

“Have you ever used a blade before?” Brendon looked up at him and shook his head embarrassed. His hair looked really nice when he shook his head… soft and sexy when the loose hairs connected with his fantastic facial features. His eyes,his lips… Ryan turned away. He can't feel this way especially with a student. He simply can't.

“Melanie, hopefully you can redeem my hope for a good unit.” He said missing towards the target. She gave him a quick nod before elegantly turning and throwing the knife strongly and confidently and it flew through the air with ease. It gracefully landed straight on the target almost silently. Ryan and Brendon turned from her to the target in shock.

“ _il y a encore de l'espoir_ ” he said with a bright smile. Brendon saw stars with that smile, if only he smiled at Brendon that way.

“That was incredible. _incroyable_. Good for you.”

After a few hours of mumbled frustrating French words from Ryan at the fact that Brendon was terrible and more perfect throws from Melanie, it was time for the evaluation.

They returned to the main training room. The other team looked exhausted but Pete looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. They all gathered in the middle again.

“Ok, I expect you all learned something today? Ryan's team as well as mine. We're going to do the evaluations. first so boys strip.” They all looked at him in confusion and disbelief. “Just down to your boxers, don't worry. Melanie, Dr. Frangipane is waiting out in the hall for your medical.”

Melanie slipped out of the room as soon as they started taking off their clothes. It seemed as if Brendon just loved being naked because one minute he was fully clothed the next he was in his boxers before any of the guys had even undone their buttons. Melanie was glad she didn't have to do that as well. When she went out into the hallway she saw the doctor immediately.

The girl with short, spiked up, greenish-blue hair had a smile that could brightened any dark room. The girl turned to her, and her smile brightened. She reached out her hand and Melanie took it. The doctor shook it quickly and then went through a door saying “follow me” in a cheery voice.

Melanie stood shocked for a second before following, that was the first time anyone had ever held her hand, even if only for a few seconds.

Upon entering the room, Melanie saw a standard medical office. The doctor was sitting at a desk with a computer and a filing cabinet. There was a long uncomfortable hospital bed and a sink as well as shelves upon shelves stacked with all kinds of medicine.

The doctor looked up from her computer and gestured for the girl to sit down in the chair across from her.

“So, Melanie, isn't it? Nice to meet you, my name is Dr. Frangipane but you can call me ashely. I am the doctor for all female agents and I will be doing your medical and mental evaluation. The medical is just a quick check to see that you're healthy and well and should be over quick but the mental is long and stretches out for your whole first year with us. We need to access your mental state and make sure you're not cracking under the pressure of being an agent. So you'll be seeing me every Tuesday and Thursday at 5-6 pm. So you'll be seeing a lot of me.”

She paused and walked Over to a drawer and drew out a few needles and bottles of liquid.

“You'll need to strip down to your pants and bra. Sorry, I know it's awkward but it's standard procedure. Trust me everyone has had to do it. Even Pete and Ryan.”

Melanie froze. Her scars,safely hidden under her clothes, would have to be revealed to a girl she hardly knew. What would happen if anyone knew how she got them? What if the girl asks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations 
> 
> babouin stupide- stupid baboon  
> Comment diable suis-je coincé avec lui ?- How the hell am I stuck with him ?  
> Il y a toujours de l'espoir-There is always hope  
> incroyable-incredible
> 
> I got this from google, I don't speak french ;)


	4. Sorry, I'm leaving

I am no longer writing this but I welcome any of you to continue the story or take it and change it to make something of your own and I don't even want credit. Sorry


End file.
